


Torn

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Danger Lies Ahead, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Having to choose, Hydra, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave
Summary: Sabrina is an ex-cop who has special powers that she has kept hidden for years until Hydra captured her hoping to use her powers to destroy the Avengers. She then joins the Avengers as they protect her from Hydra, but things get difficult when she develops a crush for Loki and Steve not knowing who to choose.





	1. Chapter 1

The bell from the door rang signaling a new customer, looking up from the computer; Sabrina saw one of her favorite customers. “Hey Sarah.” Sabrina said walking out from behind the counter. Looking down she saw a small girl in a princess outfit holding her mom’s hand. “Your majesty.” Sabrina said bowing with a smile. The girl giggled, “You may rise.” she said. Looking up Sabrina held out her arms and the girl came running up to her. “Oh my goodness,” Sabrina groaned lifting her up, “you’re getting big Ashley.” The girl giggled again holding Sabrina close, “I’m a big girl now Auntie Sabrina.” she said smiling. “And you lost another tooth, did the tooth fairy come.” Sabrina asked. “Uhuh, I got a whole dollar!” she said happily. “Wow.” Sabrina said smiling. “Hey sis.” Sabrina said looking at Sarah. “Hey.” Sarah hugged Sabrina. “So, what are we doing today?” Sabrina asked putting Ashley down. “I want a big girl hair cut!” Ashley said jumping up and down. “Really,” Sabrina bent over putting her hands on her knees and looked at Ashley curiously, “are you sure?” Ashley nodded happily. “OK, go find your chair.” Sabrina said. Ashley practically ran to a big chair and jumped in it.

 

  
“She is so big.” Sabrina said walking to her. “You have no idea. I’m just glad you’re finally open again after what happened, her hair looked awful for weeks with my expertise in hair cutting…which is zip.” Sarah said smiling. Sabrina’s barber shop just opened again after reconstruction from an alien attack by the God of Mischief, Loki. “I remember.” Sabrina said with a forced smile. The memories that were stored came to light once again. “Come on Auntie Sabrina!” Ashley declared kicking her feet making her bounce in the chair. “I’m coming sweetie.” Sabrina said pushing the thought away. “How are you two doing?” Sabrina asked lightly touching placing her hand on her sister’s slightly swollen belly. “Ugh, he’s on my bladder already.” Sarah said rubbing her stomach. “He huh?” Sabrina asked getting a cover and wrapping it around Ashley’s neck. “I have a feeling.” Sarah said leaning on the counter. “Whatever you say.” Sabrina said grabbing a small comb and scissors. “Ready to look like a big girl?” Sabrina asked coming through the red locks of hair. “Yes!” Ashley exclaimed. Sabrina looked at Sarah, “ _Trim?”_  Sabrina mouthed, although she already knew the answer, Sarah nodded.

 

  
“Are you excited about your new baby brother or sister Ashley?” Sabrina asked as she started to trim a few inches. “Uhuh!” Ashley smiled. “Oh crap.” Sarah groaned. “Is he hugging your bladder Sarah?” Sabrina asked looking back at her sister. “Oh yeah.” she nodded. “Go ahead in the back.” Sabrina said smiling as she continued trimming Ashley’s hair. “Alright, be right back baby. Be good for Aunt Sabrina.” Sarah said walking through the door. “I’m not a baby.” Ashley pouted. “You’re not?” Sabrina asked looking shocked. “No, I’m 4 silly.” she said holding up 5 fingers. “Oh you are a big girl.” Sabrina said smiling.

 

  
Sabrina just finished the trim when she felt uneasy. “Auntie Sabrina?” Ashley asked looking back at her. “Yeah sweetie?” Sabrina asked. “Why is your hair orange?” she asked. Sabrina swallowed hard. Her hair would always change with her mood, she learnt to keep it under control but this feeling she had made her focus on keeping it blonde hazy. “Umm, I have a special dye that makes it change colors.” Sabrina said smiling as she quickly took off the cape. “Can I have some?” Ashley asked excitedly. “I don’t think so sweetie but can you go check on mommy, she’s been gone a long time.” Sabrina said lifting Ashley from the chair. “Ok.” she said skipping to the back. “Mommy look!” she called as she disappeared.

 

  
Sabrina quickly shut the office door just as the bell to the entrance rang, from her sense she could tell they were 2 men in black suits. Forcing a smile she turned and looked at them. One was an average size while the other was much larger and more muscular. “Hi, may I help you?” Sabrina asked trying her best to hide her fear. “We’re looking for Sabrina.” the regular man said. “That’s me.” she said anxiously. “We’re going to need you to come with us.” he said. “Why, is there a problem?” Sabrina asked. “There might be, if you don’t come with us.” the larger man moved his coat aside showing you a handgun around his waist.

 

  
“Sabrina?” Sarah called. “Just a minute Sarah.” Sabrina said. “I’m sure you don’t want your sister and her child to die.” the normal man said. “Let them leave safely and I’ll come with you.” Sabrina said. “Well of course.” the regular man said.

 

  
Sabrina opened the door revealing Sarah who was talking to Ashley who was shaking. “Sabrina what’s wrong?” Sarah asked. “You need to go home.” Sabrina said as calm as she could. “Ok, maybe you can come over…” Sarah started but Sabrina shook her head. “No, go to Florida.” Sabrina said urgently. “But, we were going together.” Sarah said looking at Sabrina curiously. “What’s going on?” Sabrina put her hands on her sisters shoulders, “Trust me Sarah, please. The hotel is already paid for.” Sabrina said. “Where are we going?” Ashley asked. Sabrina knelt down beside her, “You’re going to the beach with mommy.” Sabrina said forcing a smile. “Are you coming too?” she asked excitedly.

 

_  
If she takes much longer we’re going to have to do something._

 

  
“I’ll be there in a few days, ok?” Sabrina said. “Ok.” Ashley said. “Sabrina…” Sarah said worriedly. “Sarah, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?” Sabrina asked. Sarah shook her head; she wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. “Be safe.” she whispered. “I will.” Sabrina said pulling away, “Now hurry, and ignore those men in the lobby.” Sabrina said taking Ashley’s hand. “Alright." 

 

Sabrina walked them out from the back.

 

_  
Finally._

 

  
“Ok, I’ll see you in a week.” Sabrina said giving Sarah Ashley’s hand. “Bye Auntie Sabrina.” Ashley said waving as they walked out the door. “Bye sweetie.” Sabrina blew a kiss and waved; she watched them hail a cab and head off.

 

  
“They left safely, now come with us.” the regular man said putting a hand on her shoulder. Sabrina clenched her fists, “Not a chance.” she growled her hair turning red. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over on the ground, he groaned in pain and he rolled over. “Don’t just stand there get her!” he yelled to the much larger man.  _Oh shit._  Sabrina thought to herself.

 

  
The larger man pulled the gun out and tried to point it at her but Sabrina kicked it from his hand then kicked him in the stomach sending him back a little. He charged at her with his large fists clenched, he swung for her head but she ducked then punched him in the stomach, the hard muscle hurt her hand. “Damn!” Sabrina exclaimed shaking her hand.

 

 

Suddenly blackness took her as the regular man hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his own gun sending Sabrina to the floor. “Fucking bitch.” he groaned rubbing his shoulder. “Grab her and let’s go.” he said tossing the larger man his gun.

 

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~

 

“The base is located here,” the Super Soldier pointed in the air at a holographic map; “it’s had a lot of activity lately.” he looked around at his teammates. “What do you think they’re doing?” Clint asked. “I’m not sure, but they might have found another power source.” Steve said. “It cannot be that big of one, they are looking for a way to get to me.” Loki said.

 

  
Instead of spending his life in prison he agreed to work with the Avengers, but Hydra was looking for a power source as large as the Tessaract which was now safely on Asgard. And Loki was the next best thing.

 

  
“True, but they might’ve found a temporary source.” the billionaire said enlarging the lit up building. “The heat signatures show they’re mostly in the west side of the building.” he pointed at the red dots on the screen. “So do we blow it or just see what the source is?” Natasha asked. “How about find the source, take it,  _then_  blow it.” Loki suggested. “This way they would have to restart whatever they already have.” Everyone nodded. “Good idea Reindeer Games.” Tony said minimizing the hologram. “I told you to stop calling me that Stark.” Loki said sternly. “Sorry, old habits.” Tony replied. “Enough, everyone suit up.” Steve said. “Tony, you go ahead and check it out.” Tony nodded, “Yup, right on it Capscicle.” Steve groaned. Everyone grabbed their equipment and headed to the underground hanger where the quinjet was and boarded it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina was brought into a dark room, her hands chained to 2 posts keeping her standing on weak legs. “Let’s wake up our guest shall we.” the regular man from the shop said. Another agent took a bucket of cold water and dumped it on her back. Sabrina gasped loudly when the coldness bit her skin, her body shaking violently. “Come on sweetheart.” an agent smacked her face not too gently but not too forceful a few times. “Wake up.” Sabrina blinked a few times as she looked up, the room was dimly lit showing 5 strange men in black. “W-who are you? W-why am I here?” Sabrina asked shakily, her hair flashing a neon orange expressing fear for a moment before turning light orange. “We are agents, you are at our base.” Sabrina looked up at them. “Agents for what?” the man smirked, “Hydra.”  
Sabrina swallowed hard, she knew of them; how they wanted to take out the Avengers and take over the world. “What do you want from me?” Sabrina asked. “You are special, surely you know this.” he said circling her. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she said. The agent chuckled, “Don’t think us fools; we have watched you for a while now. You have power, great power.” he stopped in front of her. “Reading minds…sensing things that are about to happen…telekinesis…and even more.” he said. “You can even sense others powers.” Sabrina’s heart raced. “We need you to locate someone for us.” he said. “Who?” Sabrina asked. “A certain God of Mischief.” he said. “Loki.” Sabrina gasped. “Smart girl.” he chuckled.

 

  
“Why should I help you, you only want to bring destruction to the world.” Sabrina said bravely. “Oh I think you will help us.” he nodded to another agent who grabbed something from his waist then walked behind Sabrina; suddenly there was a loud crack echoed through the room. Sabrina began to pant heavily recognizing the sound, it was a whip. “Ahh!” Sabrina screamed as it hit her back ripping her shirt and tearing her skin. “Will you help us now?” the agent in front of her asked. Sabrina glared at him before spitting on the floor in front of him, “Fuck you.” she said shakily. “Very well then. 5 lashes maybe that will loosen her tongue." Sabrina closed her eyes tightly preparing for the pain, she screamed loudly when it came.

 

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~

 

“Stark, update.” Steve spoke into the earpiece. “JARVIS, what do we got?” Tony asked his AI. “My sensors show an energy source in a lower room, it is weakening but still strong.” the AI replied showing a blueprint with heat signatures. “Get that Cap?” Tony asked. “Copy that.” Steve said turning to the others. “I think if we go in quietly and unnoticed we can get there undetected.” he looked at Loki. “Can you disguise us as agents?” he asked. “Of course I can, but not for long. My powers are somewhat weaker and I can only maintain a certain number of people at one time.” Loki replied. “Alright, Stark you Thor and Natasha will stay outside the perimeter on lookout. Clint Loki and I will go inside. Stark can you guide us?” Steve asked. “Reindeer Games could do that t-“ Loki growled. “Stark!” Steve said. “Alright, keep your tights on I’ll guide you.”

 

  
“What happens if we’re discovered before reaching the source?” Clint asked. “We call in our back-up and blow the place within 5 minutes hopefully with the source. But hopefully we won’t get caught.” Steve said putting his shield on his back. “Natasha take us down.”

 

                                                                                                                  ~~~~~

 

“AHH!” Sabrina cried as the 5th lash was given, her whole body was shaking; her shirt was covered in blood from the large lash marks on her back, tears streaming down her face. “Stronger than she looks.” the agent that questioned her said standing directly in front of her. “Now,” he grabbed her chin roughly and lifted her head forcing her to look at him. “How about now?” Sabrina looked at him through hooded eyes. “Never.” she muttered. He let her go then smacked her in the face hard.  
“I understand you have a sister.” he said holding his hand out, another agent gave him a file; Sabrina tensed. “Let’s see.” he opened the folder. “A younger sister by the name of Sarah Jones, husband named Charlie Jones, daughter Ashley Jones and another child on the way. Parents deceased at the age of 12 in a car crash, left to take care of younger sister.” Sabrina felt more hot tears slide down her face. “Does that sound correct?” he asked. Sabrina remained silent; he nodded to the man behind you who whipped you again causing her to scream again. “L-leave them alone.” Sabrina stuttered. The agent chuckled, “We will if you help us.”

 

  
Suddenly the door opened. “Sir, we have something.” Sabrina sensed a familiar presence, she smiled. “Why are you smiling?” the agent asked. “Because…the people you know can stop you have arrived.” Sabrina chuckled. “Double security.” he ordered. “You,” he pointed to the agent with the whip, “make her cooperate.” he said through gritted teeth before leaving the room. The agent behind you chuckled, “I think I can make you talk sweetheart.”

 

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~

 

“Stairwell is on your left, go all the way down.” Stark directed. “Copy.” Steve replied. Reaching the door Steve opened it and held it open for Clint and Loki. “Hurry up Cap, that source is getting even weaker.” Tony said urgently. “We’re getting there Stark.” Steve said slightly annoyed. Before going down the last flight of stairs they heard a scream. “Stark, how many guards?” Steve asked quickly. “3. Do you need back-up?” Tony replied. “Just be ready.”

 

  
Walking down the last flight of stairs they see 3 guards who suddenly raised their guns. “Hey fellas’, we’re the back-up.” Clint said raising his arms. Before any of them could reply another scream came from the room behind them, 1 of the guards chuckled. “Sounds like Stan is having fun.” he said.

 

_  
No, stop!_

 

  
A voice came; unable to take anymore Steve grabbed his shield and threw it hitting all 3 agents before returning to him. “Stark, set the bombs we found it.” Steve said. Loki lowered the disguise and went to the door. “It has a security code.” Clint said looking up the stairwell when he heard a door open, "and we have company.” he readied a arrow. “Stark get the code.” Steve said. “Already done, 7739285.” Tony replied. Loki typed in the code and heard an approving beep before it clicked open. 


	3. Chapter 3

Upon opening the door, Steve and Loki see a man floating in the air holding his throat like he was being choked. “The Avengers!” another agent yelled drawing his gun. The man in the air was dropped down landing with a loud thud; Sabrina looked at the other agents in the room and concentrated hard. The men held their heads screaming in pain; Steve threw his shield knocking them all out. Sabrina let out a heavy breath, looking at her cuffs she unlocked them with her powers and fell to the ground. “Ma’am, are you alright?” Steve asked running over to her. “T-they’re sending more agents.” Sabrina tried to stand but fell back to the ground groaning in pain. 

 

  
“Captain, we must le-“ Loki stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on Sabrina. “You.” Loki said, Sabrina looked up and saw him. “Hello Loki, nice to see you…again.” Sabrina said. “Again?” Steve asked. “Cap, we gotta go. Grab the source and get outta there.” Natasha called through the earpiece. “She’s right.” Sabrina said. Steve grabbed her arm but she whimpered softly. “Ugh, you’re not going to like what I’m about to ask Captain…you're going to have to knock me out...hit me.” Sabrina said looking up at him. “What?” he asked shocked. “Hit. Me. I can’t move, the pain is too great and I’ll only slow you down if you drag me. Now hit me.” Sabrina said urgently. “But…” Steve started before he could another fist hit her. “Clint!” Steve yelled when he pulled his hand back. “What…she said to and you weren’t going to do it.” he said shrugging. “Come on we gotta go before this place blows.”

 

  
Steve picked up Sabrina and put her over his shoulder so not to touch her wounded back. “Cap where are you?” Tony called over the earpiece, “You got 3 minutes.” Steve started up the stairs, “Copy that. Clint, Loki go ahead I’m right behind you.” Steve said. “I’ll clear the way. Stark need directions again!” Clint called firing an arrow. “Get to the roof, we’ll pick you up there!” Tony replied.

 

  
“On your right!” Steve called to Clint who shot the agent who came from a door on the right. Loki turned around and saw an agent running up the stairs behind Steve. “Get down!” Loki yelled grabbing a throwing knife and twirling it in his hand to get momentum, Steve ducked just in time as it flew over him hitting the agent. Steve nodded at Loki before they started running again killing agents that got in their way.

 

  
As they reached the roof several agents were there holding up their guns, “Don’t shoot, we need the girl alive.” an agent said. Sabrina stirred a little. The agent looked at Loki and chuckled. “Well well...look who it is. You joined the Avengers? Ha, are you sure that was a wise choice?” he sneered. “Better than staying in prison for all eternity.” Loki replied. “Why not join us? You could also rule this world…just like you wanted.” Clint knocked an arrow ready to fire when an agent cocked his gun. “Don’t even think about it. Now…put the girl down…and I might let you live.”

 

_  
Do it Captain_

 

_  
How are you in my head?_

 

_  
I’ll explain later, put me down_

 

_  
But…_

 

_  
Trust me_

 

  
Steve slowly knelt down and put Sabrina on her knees.

 

_  
Loki, form a barrier around us on my mark…this is going to be messy_

 

  
“Good choice.” the agent smirked. “Shoot them.” he commanded.

 

_  
NOW!_

 

  
Loki quickly formed a barrier around them, Sabrina screamed as she focused her power on the agents throwing them from the roof with a large force sending her back into Steve’s arms panting before she passed out. “Cap you guys alright?” Natasha asked. “Yeah, we’re on the roof. Hurry!” Steve called pulling Sabrina up over his shoulder again.

 

  
Large gusts of wind blew dirt off the roof, the door to the quinjet opened. “Hurry! We got 30 seconds.” Natasha yelled from the cockpit. Steve, Clint, and Loki ran into the jet. “GO!” Clint exclaimed when they were inside. Natasha put the thrusters on full force shooting them through the air. “Hold on!” Natasha yelled. Suddenly the base exploded in flames, the shock wave knocked the quinjet around a little. “ _Warning. Turbulence.”_ the computer said. Natasha stabilized the jet and put it on auto-pilot before going to the back where everyone was.

 

 

“Lay her on her side.” Natasha said seeing the large cuts on Sabrina’s back. Steve gently set her down on the row of seats, her back facing everyone. “Contact Bruce and tell him to bring a medical kit to a spare room, I’m sure being on a metal slab will be uncomfortable.” Natasha told Clint. “Who is she?” Thor asked. “Her name is Sabrina.” Steve said holding up her file that he grabbed from the floor before leaving. “I think Fury will want to see her right away.”

 

  
Loki went to the other side of the jet and sat down, he put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. “Are you well Brother?” Thor asked walking over to Loki. “I am not your Brother…but yes I am alright. My powers are not as strong as they used to be.” he replied rubbing his hands together. “I am sure some training shall help.” Thor said. “Right, is anyone else not concerned that there’s a hot girl on the jet who was captured by Hydra, and why she’s where the rather large energy source was?” Tony asked. “Shut up Stark.” Natasha said standing. “Let me see her file.” she said. Steve gave the file to Natasha who looked it over. “Steve’s right, Nick will want to see her ASAP.” she said. “I already contacted him, he’s on his way to the tower.” Clint said sitting down with a huff. “I need a raise.” he said smiling. “Don’t we all.” Natasha said getting back into the cockpit.

 

  
Loki looked at Sabrina, blood flowing from her wounds filling the jet with a strong iron smell. “What would they want with her?” Clint asked. “We’ll find that out later, for now let’s just head back to the tower.” Steve said setting down his shield and sitting in a seat near Sabrina who was still unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once they reached the tower, Natasha returned the quinjet to the underground hanger and let Bruce know they were there. Steve carried Sabrina to a spare room with everyone following. “Put her on her stomach.” Natasha said gesturing to the bed. Steve gently laid her down then backed away. “Umm…her shirt needs to come off so I can see the wounds.” Bruce said with a faint blush. “Alright boys.” Natasha said getting out a knife. “They don’t have to go…I’m not shy.” Sabrina said softly. “Besides, you guys are probably wondering what happened.” Sabrina said lifting her head to look at everybody. “You sure?” Natasha asked. “Yeah.” Sabrina replied. 

 

  
Natasha slowly cut Sabrina’s shirt then put her knife away. “This might hurt.” Natasha said. Slowly she peeled the blood soaked shirt from Sabrina’s back, Sabrina winced as the heavy fabric was lifted. Bruce sat next to Sabrina on the bed and put his glasses on. “These are pretty deep. Was it a whip?” he asked, Sabrina nodded. “These could get infected if I don’t clean them.” he said reaching for some bandages. “Brother, can you not heal her?” Thor asked. Sabrina laughed softly, “No, he can’t” she said. “Why not?” Clint asked. “Because his powers don’t work on me,” Sabrina looked back at Loki. “do they Loki.” she said. “No, they do not.” he replied. “Wait, how do you know?” Steve asked. “Should I tell them or should you?” Sabrina asked.

 

  
Loki swallowed hard, “When I attacked New York I recruited people to work for me.” he said. “Yeah, what does that have to do with her?” Clint asked remembering being under Loki’s spell. “He tried to recruit me…” Sabrina said, everyone looked at her, “but it didn’t work…no matter how many times he tried.” Everyone looked confused. “Why would it not work?” Thor asked. “Because of my powers.” Sabrina said. “Wait she has powers.” Tony asked.

 

  
Sabrina looked at the lamp in the corner of the room, “See for yourself.” Everyone, except Loki, looked and saw the lamp levitating 5 feet from the ground. “Nice.” Clint said. “I still do not see how your powers could withstand the power of the scepter.” Thor said. “Well, in a certain way…I’m like Loki…but I’m not from Asgard…just a freak of nature.” Sabrina’s hair turned a light blue. “Whoa, am I seeing things? Because I swear I didn’t drink enough to be seeing weird things.” Tony said. Sabrina laughed softly only to wince from the pain. “I need to clean these.” Bruce said. Sabrina nodded, lifting herself up a little she slowly pulled the sleeves down her arms. “Can you help me Natasha?” she asked, Natasha lifted Sabrina’s left arm and pulled the sleeve down then did the same with the other, when the shirt was removed Sabrina’s bra fell exposing her breasts. Natasha cleared her throat when she saw all the guys staring, Sabrina smiled, “It’s ok, like I said I’m not shy.” Sabrina said pulling her bra away before laying down again, her breasts still showing underneath her.

 

  
“Uhh…this is going to sting.” Bruce said as he poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab. “I know.” Sabrina said, she gathered her hair and pulled it aside. Bruce leaned over and gently pressed it on a cut causing Sabrina to whimper softly. “Sorry.” Bruce said. “It’s fine. Do you have any pain killers?” Sabrina asked. “Yeah.” Bruce said getting a bottle. “Thanks.” Sabrina said taking it. “Go ahead and ask what you want.” Sabrina took 4 pills. “Or do I need to read your minds?” she asked with a smile. “Umm, why does your hair change color?” Clint asked. “I don’t know why, but it changes with my mood.” she replied. “So like a mood ring.” Tony said. “Yes Stark like a mood ring.” she said smiling. “But I think your questions will be answered better when JARVIS finishes checking my background…right Stark?” she asked. “How did you know that?” Tony asked.

 

_  
I can read your mind Stark, remember_

 

  
Tony let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, “Right.” he said, “And you can call me Tony…or sexy…or good looking…or hot stuff…or-“ he was cut off by another voice. “Enough Stark.” Everyone turned and saw Director Fury at the door. “Director.” Sabrina said before wincing when Bruce wiped her cut again. “Sorry.” Bruce said, Sabrina nodded, “Mmhmm.” she buried her face in the pillow. “Sir, background check is complete.” JARVIS said, a hologram showed up on the opposite wall with a picture of Sabrina beside her information. Sabrina looked up and saw her profile.

 

_  
Name: Sabrina Thompson_

_  
Age:24_

_  
Occupation: Former Special Forces_

 

  
“I thought I had that erased.” Sabrina said looking at her profile. “JARVIS finds everything babe.” Tony said. All of a sudden Tony smacked himself in the face, “Don’t call me babe Stark.” Sabrina said, everyone looked at him and tried not to laugh but failed. “I like her.” Clint said, Sabrina smiled. “There.” Bruce said, Sabrina didn’t even notice that Bruce had finished cleaning her cuts and put bandages on them. “Thanks.” Sabrina said. “I think you should lay here for a little to let the medicine sit in.” he said throwing away the bloodied cotton swabs. “OK.” Sabrina said.

 

  
“Did you know Hydra has been watching you?” Fury asked. “No, I thought I got away from all that when I quit the forces.” Sabrina replied. “When did you quit?” Steve asked. “After the attack.” Sabrina said looking at Loki. “The barbershop was a side job, a hobby.” Sabrina’s eyes widened. “What about my sister?! Where is she?!” Sabrina exclaimed. “She and her family are safe, we have agents keeping an eye on them.” Fury said. “I want to talk to them.” Sabrina said urgently. “JARVIS dial the number.” Tony said. “Right away Sir.” the AI replied.

 

  
A ringing filled the room, “Come on Sarah pick up.” Sabrina said softly.

 

_  
Hello?_

  
“Sarah, its Sabrina”

_  
Oh my God. Sabrina are you OK?_

  
“Yeah I’m fine, what about you, are you alright?”

_  
Yeah we’re fine_

_  
Who is it mommy?_

 

  
A small voice came from the distance,

 

_  
It’s Auntie Sabrina honey_

_  
Can I talk to her!?_

 

  
Sabrina smiled.

 

_  
Sure honey_

_  
Hello?_

  
“Hey sweetie”

_  
Hi Auntie Sabrina_

  
“How are you?”

_  
We went swimming today!_

  
“You did?”

_  
Uhuh, I swam all by myself_

  
“Good job sweetie”

_  
Auntie Sabrina when are you coming?_

 

  
Sabrina looked at everyone,

 

  
“I don’t know sweetie, something important came up”

_  
Awww that’s not fair_

  
“I know”

 

  
Small tears filled her eyes,

 

  
“I’ll come as soon as I can”

_  
Promise?_

  
“I promise Ashley…can you put mommy back on the phone?”

_  
Yeah_

  
“Thank you, have fun”

_  
I will!_

 

  
Sabrina wiped away a stray tear

 

_  
Sabrina?_

  
“Yeah?”

_  
What happened?_

  
“I…I can’t tell you”

_  
Why not?_

  
“Because…it’ll put you and Ashley in danger”

_  
Sabrina…_

  
“I promised mom I would take care of you and I’m going to keep that promise no matter what”

_  
What are you going to do?_

  
“I don’t know yet, but I just need some time ok?”

_  
Alright_

 

  
Tony went to Sabrina and leaned close to her ear, “You know this as well as I do that this will take a lot of time. Tell her that the stay will be prolonged and paid for as long as you need.” Tony whispered, she nodded.

 

  
“Sarah, I don’t know how long this will take…but it won’t be quick. I’ll have the hotel paid for so don’t worry about any of that stuff ok?”

_  
OK, just…promise you’ll be careful_

  
“I promise”

_  
Mommy! Daddy is here!_

_  
Well, that’s my cue_

  
“Alright, be safe and I’ll call you when I can”

_  
Ok, bye Sabrina and be careful_

  
“I will”

 

  
There was a click and silence. “Swear to me you’ll keep them safe.” Sabrina said. “I’ve got my best agents watching them.” Fury said. “I said swear.” Sabrina said her hair turning a light shade of red. “I swear we’ll keep them safe.” Sabrina wiped away her tears and nodded, “Thank you.” Steve grabbed a tissue and held it out to Sabrina, she looked up at him, “Thanks.” she said. “You’re welcome.” he said. “And Steve, don’t call me ma’am again.” she said with a smile. “Alright…Sabrina.” he said smiling back.

 

  
“Now, my main concern is why they were after you.” Fury said bringing the attention back to the matter at hand. “Well like I said, my power is like Loki’s…but I’m still weaker than him.” Sabrina said. “My powers have been dormant because I rarely use them. I hoped that once I left the forces I could just store them away and only use them when need be. I learned to control my hair when I was younger.” A picture of Sabrina’s parents were pulled up on the image. “Did they know?” Natasha asked. “Of course they did, who wouldn’t notice their child’s hair turning colors.” Sabrina said. “You mean they didn’t freak out?” Clint asked. “No, they were used to…unusual things.” Sabrina said playing with a strand of her hair. “What do you mean?” Steve asked. “…They worked for SHIELD.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone looked at Sabrina in shock. “Did you know about this?” Steve asked Fury. “Yes, he hired them secretly.” Sabrina said. “Why secretly?” Natasha asked. “Because of me.” Sabrina replied. “JARVIS…pull up File 72.” Sabrina said. “Authorization password is required.” JARVIS replied. “029871.” Sabrina replied. “Code accepted.” Another file was pulled up. “Operation Firestorm?” Tony asked. “It was a secret operation, few knew about it.” Sabrina said. “Who was the subject?” Clint asked. “Me…JARVIS show them the video.” Sabrina said.

 

_  
Day 30_

_  
Subject 1 shows a large amount of energy, her brain function is higher than any human or animal. Powers include telekinesis-_

A small child was shown on the screen, a ball was lifted in the air in front of her,

_  
Mind reading-_

_You’re thinking about taking me to the beach!” the small child said happily. “Yes we are.” a woman said._

_  
Prediction-_

The child was facing a wall, the woman held a ball and was holding it for a few moments before throwing it, before it could hit the child the ball was pushed back by an invisible force _._

_  
_ _Hair changing color with emotions-_

  
The child’s hair was yellow when she was presented with a large piece of cake, she jumped up and down.

_“Subject 1 is by far the most advanced human being on Earth.” the man said. “Daddy!” came a small voice. The man smiled and knelt down out of frame, when he came back up he had the child in his arms. “Why are you talking about me?” she asked. “Sabrina, daddy is working.” came a woman voice. “But he was talking about me.” she said. “Yes I was.” he said smiling. “Come here Carol.” he said holding out his hand, a woman with brown hair stepped into frame. “This, is Subject 1.” the man said bouncing the child. She looked in the camera and waved, “Hi!” she said happily. “And she’s also our daughter.” the woman said. “And they are my mommy and daddy.” the child said. The man chuckled, “We are indeed Sabrina…we are family.”_

 

  
“End of video.” JARVIS said. “James and Carol Thompson were killed in an accident when she was 12.” Fury said. “I could’ve saved them.” Sabrina said, everyone looked at her. “My powers protected me in the crash, had I been paying attention I could’ve shielded them as well.” Small tears streamed down her face. “It wasn’t you’re fault Sabrina.” Natasha said. Sabrina smiled, “They also created something else…something you all know about.” she said. “And what’s that?” Clint asked. “…The Avengers Initiative.”

 

  
“Well, aren’t you just full of surprises.” Tony said. Sabrina laughed softly, “You have no idea Stark…I’m…kinda tired.” Sabrina said. “You should be after the day you had.” Natasha said.

 

_  
Can you stay for a little bit_

_  
Of course_

 

  
“Alright boys, it’s your bedtime too.” Natasha said shooing everyone else out. “Hey, JARVIS will be there if you need anything.” Tony said. “Thanks Tony.” Sabrina said smiling, Loki looked back at Sabrina before closing the door.

 

  
“I feel so dirty from them touching me Natasha.” Sabrina said rubbing her hands together. “How about a bath?” Natasha suggested. “That would be awesome.” Sabrina replied. “JARVIS can you draw a bath?” Natasha asked the AI. “Right away.” he replied, the faint sound of water flowing came from the bathroom. “I’m going to have to take these off.” Natasha said sitting next to Sabrina. “Go ahead.” Sabrina laid her head on the pillow facing away from Natasha. “I’m sorry about your parents.” Natasha said peeling off the bandages slowly. “I’m sorry about what you had to go through.” Sabrina replied. “Heh, yeah. You don’t become a master assassin in high school.” Natasha said with a small smile. “Yeah, I don’t think they cover that course.” Sabrina said smiling.

 

  
“Your bath is ready Ms. Thompson.” JARVIS said. “Thanks, and call me Sabrina.” she said raising herself up on her elbows. “Of course.” the AI said. Natasha helped Sabrina get up and walked her to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Natasha helped her undress the rest of the way and held Sabrina’s arm as she stepped into the tub; Natasha noticed a few scars on Sabrina’s body. “Special Forces isn’t exactly the safest job, then again neither is being an assassin.” Sabrina said. “Ain’t that the truth.” Natasha said kneeling down beside the tub. “I’m going to wash your back, there’s some dried blood still.” she said. “Ok.” Sabrina replied bringing her knees to her chest.

 

  
Natasha grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the warm water, she wrung out the excess water before she began to softly wipe at the blood; Sabrina’s back arched some and she winced in pain. “Your niece sounds sweet.” Natasha said breaking the silence. “Yeah, she’s a sweetheart.” Sabrina replied with a smile. “She’s 5 now, and Sarah is expecting another one. Her guess is a boy and she’s right…I can’t tell her though.” Natasha dipped the washcloth in the water again. “Does she know about your powers?” she asked. “No, but one of these days I’m going to have to tell her.” Sabrina said. “How old were you when Operation Firestorm started?” Natasha asked. “I was 4 when I was brought to Headquarters and introduced to Fury, I found him scary but I trusted him.” Sabrina replied. “Were you not curious as to why you were brought there?” Natasha asked looking at Sabrina. “Of course I was…but my parents told me I was special and that the wanted me to show them what I could do.” Sabrina replied. “When did your powers appear?” Sabrina smiled, “You’re filled with questions aren’t you?” Sabrina said smiling at Natasha. “Sorry, old habits…interrogations and everything.” Natasha replied. 

 

  
“I first noticed I was different when I was 3, I could hear voices and saw things before they happened. I showed no emotion when I was around my parents when I saw that my hair changed color, so it turned blonde and every night I would concentrate really hard to keep it that way while showing different emotions. Til one day at the park a boy was being mean to me and I got mad and my hair turned red. Once my parents saw they took me home right away, I told them I was sorry and what I could do. I thought they would hate me for being different, but they told me I wasn’t different…but that I was really special. A little bit after my 4th birthday they took me to SHIELD and helped me control my powers, to only listen to thoughts when I wanted to, otherwise I could hear  _everything_ , how to prevent myself from predicting or people might think something was wrong with me. I can choose to use my powers or keep them at bay, I chose to keep them at bay after quitting the force because people tended to get hurt around me…so I ‘put them away’ so to speak.” Sabrina didn’t notice the tears until one fell in the water causing small ripples.

 

  
“Now that you’re with us, you can let your powers out.” Natasha said, “You’re among friends now.” Natasha put her hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. “Thanks.” Sabrina said with a small smile. “But for now I think I’ll keep my hair blonde, otherwise everyone will ask why its blue.” Sabrina said. “Blue means sad doesn’t it?” Natasha asked. “Yeah.” Sabrina replied. “It’s going to be alright, we’ll fix this and stop Hydra.” Natasha reassured. “I know, but they guys might ask what each color means, especially Tony.” Sabrina said, Natasha chuckled. “That’s true.” Natasha said. “I’ll give you a list of what each color means.” Sabrina said smiling. “Thanks.” Natasha replied.

 

  
“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have any spare clothes would you? I have a feeling Hydra might be at my apartment waiting for me.” Sabrina said. “Yeah, I can get you one of the boy’s shirts for you to sleep in. Tomorrow we can go shopping.” Natasha said standing up. “That sounds good.” Natasha left the bathroom leaving Sabrina alone.  
“JARVIS?” Sabrina said. “Yes?” the AI replied. “Can you play file 11 please?” she asked. “Of course.” he replied. An image appeared in front of Sabrina.  
The image showed Sabrina as an infant in James’s arms.

 

 _  
“Ok its recording.” Carol said from behind the camera. James lifted Sabrina on her feet; she wobbled around holding onto James’s hands tightly. “Come on baby, come to mommy.” Carol said sweetly. Sabrina took a wobbly step forward only to fall. “You can do it.” James said pulling her to her feet again._   _Sabrina_   _gurgled as she took a wobbly step again, then another. “That’s it come here.” Carol said holding out her hand. Sabrina giggled as she took more wobbly steps, James let her go and Sabrina kept walking. “Good girl, come to mommy.” Carol said. Sabrina took step after step til she reached Carol. “You did it baby.” Carol said happily. “Ok, go back to daddy.” she turned Sabrina around and gave her a small push to get her going. After taking a few steps she fell to the floor giggling and quickly crawled to James. James and Carol laughed, “You were supposed to walk silly.” James said lifting Sabrina up over his head._

 

  
Static showed and another image showed Sabrina as a child on a bike.

 

_  
“Wave Sabrina.” James said behind the camera. Sabrina looked at the camera, she smiled and waved. “Ok, I want you to pedal and pedal.” Carol said. “Ok.” Sabrina replied. Carol held onto the bike and Sabrina began to pedal, after a few yards Carol let Sabrina go and she kept pedaling. “You’re doing it sweetie, go to daddy.” Carol said. Sabrina turned the bike and headed to James. Sabrina stopped and smiled widely, “I did it!” she said getting off the bike and jumping up and down. “Good job.” James said._

 

  
Static showed again then showed Sabrina a little older holding a baby with Carol next to her.

 

_  
“What do you think of your new baby sister Sabrina?” James asked holding the camera. “She’s so small.” Sabrina said looking at the camera. “So were you when you were a baby.” Carol said. The baby gurgled and squirmed a little. “And she’s cute.” Sabrina smiled._

 

  
The video showed static again then showed Sabrina much older standing in the kitchen next to Carol.

 

_  
“And what are my lovely ladies up to?” James asked walking up beside Sabrina. "Daad, noo." she said putting her hand up trying to block the camera. “Awww come on show that beautiful face.” James said, Carol laughed in the background. Sabrina giggled before pulling her hand away and smiled, “Hi.” she waved. “Sissy!” Sarah called running up to Sabrina who picked her up. “You’re getting too big for me to hold you.” Sabrina said smiling. “My girls.” James said. Sabrina, Carol and Sarah looked at the camera smiling. “I love you.” James said. “We love you too.” Sabrina and Carol said at the same time. “When can we have dinner?” Sarah asked, everyone laughed._

 

  
The video cut off leaving the room silent, Sabrina’s eyes were red with tears and her hair a dark blue. “Are you alright Sabrina?” JARVIS asked. “Yeah.” Sabrina said rubbing her eyes, she shivered and held her legs tighter. “The water seems to have become cold, shall I add warm water?” he asked. “No, I’m done.” Sabrina said.

 

  
Holding onto the edge of the tub she slowly stood wincing at the pain in her back, she grabbed a towel and wrapped in around herself before stepping out of the tub. “Sabrina?” Natasha said knocking gently on the door before opening it. “Hey.” she said softly. “I got you a shirt.” she said holding up a blue shirt. “Thanks” Sabrina said taking it. “Cap’s shirt huh?” Sabrina said smiling. “It was the first one I saw in the laundry room, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Natasha said.

 

  
“Are the guys asleep?” Sabrina asked putting on the shirt; it was baggy and reached down to the middle of her thighs. “Yeah.” Natasha replied. “Good.” Sabrina opened the door all the way, “because I’m starving.” Sabrina held out her arms. “Sexy.” Natasha said smiling. “I’ll make you something to eat.” she said. “No, it’s ok I can find something. You go to bed.” Sabrina said. “You sure?” Natasha asked. “Yeah, I’m sure with Thor here Tony has lots of food.” Sabrina said smiling. “That’s true he does.” Natasha replied with a smile. Natasha walked to the door with Sabrina, “If you need me I’m right down the hall.” Natasha said. “Thanks.” Sabrina replied. “Good night.” Natasha said as she walked to her room.

 

  
Sabrina quietly made her way to the kitchen, the lights from the buildings outside illuminated the kitchen enough to see. Opening the fridge, Sabina bent over and looked at the contents; seeing an apple she grabbed it and took a bite as she closed the fridge a little loudly. “Crap.” she whispered. “Hopefully no one heard that.” Sabrina looked through a few cupboards before finding the glasses; she went to the sink and filled it with water. Sabrina looked out the kitchen window and took a sip.

 

  
“Who’s there?” came a deep voice; Sabrina jumped a little dropping the glass sending it to the floor shattering it. Turning around quickly she saw Steve standing at the ready in nothing but red white and blue pajama pants. “Sabrina?” he asked. “Yeah.” she replied. “I thought you were a burglar or something.” he said relieved. “Sorry I startled you.” he started to walk over to her. Sabrina knelt down and began to pick up the shards of glass, “It’s ok.” she replied. Steve stopped when he saw her on the ground, Sabrina looked up and saw his face turn a soft shade of pink, “I-I was wondering where my shirt went.” he said. “Oh,” Sabrina looked at the shirt then up at him again, “Sorry, my clothes weren’t really…wearable anymore.” she started picking up the shards again. “Uhh, let me help you.” Steve said grabbing a towel and knelt down in front of Sabrina, “Here.” he offered Sabrina the towel to put the shards in, she gently out them in in so not to cut herself. “Thanks.” she said softly.

 

  
“Sorry I woke you.” she continued picking up the little shards. “I wasn’t asleep.” he said helping her pick up the shards. “Couldn’t sleep?” she asked. Steve chuckled softly, “I’ve slept 70 years, I think I’ve had enough for a while.” he said smiling. “Still, after everything you went through today.” Sabrina looked at him, Steve looked back at her. “Umm, thanks for saving me today.” she said standing after all the shards were picked up. “It’s kinda my job.” Steve said with a small smile, he threw the towel away then looked down at Sabrina who was at least a foot shorter than him. “Your hair is pink.” he said. Sabrina blushed, “It tends to do that sometimes.” she said. “What does pink mean?” he asked. “I don’t think I should share that information yet, Tony might be spying on us or something and he’ll comment on it whenever he gets the chance.” Sabrina said smiling.

 

  
She took a step forward to try to walk around him only to slip in the small puddle of water sending her into Steve’s chest then to the ground landing with a soft thud. Sabrina whimpered softly as the fall sent waves of pain down her back. “Are you ok?” Steve asked. Sabrina lifted herself a little, her hands on his bare chest. “Yeah.” she said softly looking down at Steve, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. “I’m not making a good impression am I?” she asked with a soft smile. Steve chuckled softly when the lights were suddenly turned on. “Save that kinda stuff for the bedroom.” said another voice.

 

  
Sabrina and Steve looked to where the voice came from and saw Tony standing there; Sabrina sighed. “I told you he was spying.” she said. Wincing Sabrina lifted herself off of Steve and stood up, Steve stood next to her. “Wearing Capscicle’s shirt too huh?” Tony said walking to the bar. “My clothes were covered in blood remember?” Sabrina asked, “And isn’t it too late for alcohol?” Tony put a glass on the counter and grabbed a bottle of scotch, “Of course it is.” he replied, he looked at Sabrina and Steve then smiled. “I see you two are getting close.” Steve and Sabrina looked at each other a moment before looking at Tony again. “I startled her and she dropped a glass, then she slipped in the water and…” Tony cut in, “Happened to fall on top of you.” Sabrina sighed, “Don’t make me force you to slap yourself again.” she said, Steve smiled. “That hurt.” he pouted rubbing his cheek. “It was supposed to. Now I’m actually going to turn in.” she said walking out of the room. “Night sweetie.” Stark said, suddenly he slapped himself really hard. “Oww.” he said rubbing his cheek.

 

  
Sabrina went to her room and closed the door; she saw her bloodied shirt and bra on the floor. She picked them up and threw them in the trash; going back to the bed she pulled the covers away and lay down on her stomach. “Good night JARVIS.” she said. “Good night Sabrina.” he replied.

 

  
                                                                                                      ~~~~~

 

  
“Dang, she packs a punch.” Tony said taking a gulp of his scotch. “Do you always spy on people Stark?” Steve said grabbing another towel and wiping up the water. “Only on pretty girls.” Tony replied. “Why are you up anyway?” Steve asked tossing the towel in the sink. “I was doing some more research on our girl, interesting gal.” he replied. “Don’t forget she’s more intelligent than you Stark.” Steve said smiling as he walked back to his room. “No one’s smarter than me.” Tony called after Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Bye Sarah, have a good day at school.” Sabrina called out the window, Sarah turned and waved before James drove away. “It’s crazy how fast she’s growing.” Carol said from the passenger seat. “Yeah, soon she’ll be as big as Sabrina.” James said glancing in the rearview mirror at Sabrina. “I’m really nervous about this math test.” Sabrina said pulling out some notes from her backpack. “You studied, didn’t you?” Carol asked turning and looking at Sabrina. “Yeah, but I might’ve over studied.” Sabrina replied. “I’m sure you’ll do fine sweetheart.” James said smiling. “You’re really smart, you’ll do fine.” Carol said.  
_

_  
Suddenly a horn was blown drawing everyone’s attention out the front windshield to see a large truck heading towards them but before James could react the truck crashed into the car. A light surrounded Sabrina as she lurched forward from the impact, another car hit them from the side flipping the car over. _

 

_ Sirens blared all around, glass crunched under heavy boots as firemen rushed to get them out of the car. “Mom…Dad…” Sabrina said softly as they carried her out and out her on a gurney and wheeled her to an ambulance. Through blurry eyes Sabrina could see her parents being extracted from the car and brought to different ambulances. _

 

 _“Sabrina?” came a strange voice. Sabrina slowly opened her eyes to be blinded by white lights. “Sabrina can you hear me?” the voice asked. Sabrina nodded slowly, looking around she saw a few doctors around her. “W-where are my parents?” she asked. “I’m sorry Sabrina…they died on impact.” the doctor said. Sabrina looked up in shock, “W-what?...N-no, they can’t be!” Sabrina exclaimed, she tried to sit up but doctors held her down. She thrashed around trying to get free but to no avail, she screamed loudly as tears streamed down her face._  
  
                                                                                                                                      ~~~~~  
  
Loki walked in the room when he heard screams, looking around the room objects were shaking; on the bed he saw Sabrina thrashing around. Quickly walking over to her he sat on the bed and shook her. “Sabrina, wake up!” he exclaimed. “No!” Sabrina shouted jolting up. Seeing someone holding her she held out her hand and used her powers to choke the intruder. “S-Sabrina…” Loki said gulping for air, “S-Sabrina, c-calm down.”

 

When Sabrina saw Loki grasping his throat she dropped her hand bringing her powers away leaving Loki gasping for air, Sabrina panted heavily as she looked around seeing object still shaking. “Calm your powers Sabrina it was just a dream.” Loki said softly grasping her face. Sabrina looked at him with tear stained eyes, “L-Loki…” she said softly, everything stopped shaking as she slowly calmed down. “It was a dream.” he said holding her shoulders. Fresh tears streamed down her face and her hair turned dark blue again, without thinking she wrapped her arms around Loki and buried her face in his chest crying. Loki slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

 

Loki suddenly remembered her injured back and pulled his arms away, “Sorry.” he said. “For what?” Sabrina asked her face still buried in his chest. “Your back.” he replied. Sabrina slowly pulled away, “It…didn’t hurt.” she said. Loki turned on the bedside lamp, “I’m going to look at it.” he said, he pulled her to him again and lifted the back of the collar, looking at her back he only saw red marks where her cuts were. “You are…healed.” he said. “What?” Sabrina asked pulling away. “There is nothing there but red marks where your cuts were.” he said. Reaching in the shirt Sabrina felt her back and didn’t feel anything. “What?” she said softly. “Give me your hand.” Loki said holding out his own hand. Sabrina slowly gave her hand to Loki and looked up at him, he put his other hand over hers and held it for a moment. “What is it?” Sabrina asked. “Your powers…they are growing.” he said. “I-I don’t understand.” Sabrina said. “They are stronger than before, almost as strong as mine…JARVIS?” Loki said. “Yes?” he replied. “Can you do an energy scan on us?” Loki asked. “One moment.”

 

Loki and Sabrina sat there a moment looking at each other. “Scan complete.” JARVIS said. The results showed on the opposite wall, one in the form of Loki and the other as Sabrina. Sabrina pulled her hand away and stood up then went closer to the image. “It appears your powers have grown by 25%.” JARVIS said. “How is that possible?” Sabrina asked. Loki stood beside her and looked at the scan, “I think that since your powers awakened they are trying to develop fully. What about a neural scan?” Loki asked. “One moment.” JARVIS replied. Sabrina looked at the image anxiously. “Scan complete.”

 

A picture of Sabrina’s brain came up, “The activity in your brain has increased as well.” JARVIS said. “By how much?” Sabrina asked. “19%.” JARVIS replied. “Loki, what’s happening?” Sabrina asked looking up at him. “I am not sure, but the others need to know. We shall tell them on the morrow.” he replied looking down at Sabrina. “Ok.” she said softly. “I’m sorry I choked you.” Sabrina walked back to the bed and sat down covering herself up. Loki chuckled softly, “’Tis alright.” he replied walking towards the bed. “What were you dreaming?” he sat down on the edge of the bed; Sabrina swallowed hard and looked down at her hands. “I am sorry…you do not have to tell me.” he said. “No, it’s ok.” Sabrina said, “It was the day my parents died.” she looked at Loki with sad eyes. “What happened?” he asked. “We were in a car accident, a big truck hit us head on then another one hit us in the side flipping the car over. My parents…were killed on impact of the first truck.” she replied. “Did you not see it coming?” he asked. “No, my powers were ‘put away’…in the back of my mind…whenever I wasn’t at SHIELD I did it. Also, I think it would’ve been cheating if I used them on tests.” Sabrina said smiling. “I suppose so.” Loki smiled back.

 

Sabrina looked closer at Loki’s eyes, she moved a stray strand of hair away from his face so she could see them better in the light. “What?” Loki asked. “Your eyes…they’re green.” Sabrina replied. “Of course, they are.” Loki said. “But before when you attacked…when you tried to recruit me, they were kinda blue.” Sabrina said. Loki swallowed hard and looked away. “What happened to you Loki?” Sabrina asked leaning a little closer. Loki chuckled softly, “Can you not read my mind and see for yourself?” he asked. “I respect others privacy, only with their permission do I do it.” Sabrina replied. “Maybe when you trust me…you can let me in.” Loki looked at her, “I do not trust anyone lightly, after being lied to all my life it is not something natural.” he said. “Well, it seems we are alike in some ways. I don’t trust many people til I get to know them better…but since you nearly tried to kill me after trying to recruit me…it might take more time than it will for the others.” Sabrina leaned back against the headboard. “I do not blame you.” Loki said standing then walked to the door. “Loki…” Sabrina called before he closed the door, he looked back at her, “Thanks for waking me up before I destroyed something.” Loki smiled, “Of course.” he said before closing the door.

 

Sabrina looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw it was 3:15, she sighed and turned off the lamp. “JARVIS, can you play something soothing for me? It might help.” Sabrina asked. “Of course.” JARVIS replied. A calm melody sounded throughout the room, “Thank you.” Sabrina turned on her side and closed her eyes. “Good night Sabrina.” JARVIS said.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                ~~~~~  
  
  
Loki closed his door and stood against it with his eyes closed. “You look troubled.” a female voice said. Loki opened his eyes and saw Frigga in front of him, “Not to sound rude, but why are you here?” he asked walking to his bed. “I sensed a large amount of energy and-“ Loki chuckled, “And Odin sent you here to see if it was me.” he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at her. “Was it you?” she asked. “No.” he replied, “It was a mortal.” Frigga looked confused, “A mortal?” she asked walking closer to Loki. “Yes, her energy is like mine…I was…actually going to contact you and see if Heimdall could see if there was anything different about her, aside from her powers, like how she got them. It is not normal for mortals to have such energy.” he said. “I shall see what I can do.” she replied.  


  
“How are you doing?” she asked. Loki smiled, “Aside from being annoyed from these mortals, fine.” he replied. “Loki, you know it was your actions that brought you here, but is being here not better than being in prison for eternity?” Frigga sat down beside Loki. “Of course, my actions of destruction led me here…” Loki stood, “Perhaps if I was not lied to my entire life I would not be here.” he said. “We did not tell you because we thought it was for your own good.” Frigga said. “My own good?” Loki asked. “Taken as a relic to keep peace like some object.” Loki looked away from Frigga and out his window. “We raised you as our son Loki, you would have died.” Frigga said. “I was left abandoned to die, was that not my rightful purpose?” Frigga sighed, “It was, but we saved you from that fate. Is that not enough?” Loki turned and looked at her sadly, “I would rather have been told the truth about what I am so I could understand why I was treated differently than Thor.”

 

“What is this mortal’s name?” Frigga asked changing the subject before tears formed. “Her name is Sabrina…Sabrina Thompson.” Loki replied. “Her energy is growing, I could sense it.” Frigga stood in front of Loki, “You need to train her.” she said. “Train her?” he asked. “Teach her how to use her magic safely so not to harm others or herself.” she said. Loki nodded, “I shall suggest it, I am not sure if she will agree, she wishes to keep them hidden.” Loki said. “If her power is growing like you say, it might take over her body…and that outcome will destroy her.” Frigga said. Loki looked at her with wide eyes, “I will not let that happen.” he said sternly. Frigga smiled, “I am sure you will do your best. I also think that you are falling for her.” Clearing his throat Loki walked around her back to his bed, “I do not know what you are talking about.” he said. “I think you do.” she said. “I must go now.” Loki nodded, “If Heimdall finds anything I will contact you as soon as I can.” Loki looked up at her, “Thank you.” he said just as she faded away.

 

Loki laid back on the bed, his hands behind his head; he stared at the ceiling until his eyes slowly closed sending him into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina woke to rays of light shining on her face, looking at the clock she saw it was 7:15. She sat up and saw clothes beside her on the bed along with a note.

 

 

_Sabrina,_

_These look like your size, didn’t want you walking around in just Cap’s shirt with all these boys around. I have a meeting this morning but when I get back we can go shopping. Keep the boys in line for me._

_Natasha_

 

 

Sabrina chuckled, “Thanks Nat.” she said to herself. Putting the note aside she looked at the clothes Natasha had left her; there was a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a grey cardigan to cover it up with. “JARVIS?” Sabrina called getting up. “Yes Sabrina?” he replied. “When will Natasha be back?” she took off Steve’s shirt and got dressed in the clothes provided, on the floor was also a pair of black navy boots. “I believe her meeting ends around 8.” JARVIS said. “Thanks.” she said looking at herself in the mirror.

 

On the counter top was a toothbrush, toothpaste and hair brush, she smiled before brushing her teeth. “Is everyone else up?” she asked brushing her hair. “Everyone is still asleep except Mr. Stark.” he replied. “I’m really nervous about telling them what happened.” Sabrina said splashing her face with cold water. “It is information they need to know Sabrina, for everyone’s safety.” JARVIS said.

 

Sabrina patted her face dry, “Can you show me those scans again please?” she asked going back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. The scans showed on the opposite wall, body images of Loki and Sabrina showed along with her neural scan. “What about the scans when you tracked my energy…I know that’s how they found me.” she said. Another image showed up, Sabrina stood and got closer to the image. The earlier image wasn’t as bright as the one from last night, “I still don’t understand why it increased.” she said, “Can you enlarge the brain scan?” The scan of her brain enlarged replacing the body scan, “Your brain activity is much faster than any other being.” JARVIS said. “Can you do one right now?” she asked. “Of course.” Sabrina stood anxiously waiting for the results, “Scan complete.” The new scan appeared next to the old one, “That’s weird…it’s not as active.” she said. “You also had high stress levels last night, which might have triggered the activity and energy growth.” JARVIS said. “Maybe, can you scan it again tonight and show me?” she said standing and grabbed Steve’s shirt. “Of course, Sabrina.” he replied. “Thanks, oh and don’t let Stark see it…please.” she said. “Of course.” he said before she left the room.

 

Sabrina quietly walked into the living room, she set Steve’s shirt on the couch before going to the kitchen and made a large pot of coffee for everyone. Going in the fridge she found eggs and bacon then set them on the counter; she quietly looked through cupboards searching for the pans. When she found them, she took out 2 and put them on the stove, she let out a relieved sigh when nothing clattered.

 

She turned on the back burners and put the pans on them before looking for a mixing bowl; after gathering everything she needed Sabrina began whisking eggs and putting the bacon in the pan, she used half of the eggs to make enough for everyone. While everything was cooking Sabrina set the table with plates, glasses and silverware. She moved the eggs around so not to burn them and flipped the bacon to cook the other side, the smell of the food filled the kitchen and flowed down the hallway to all the rooms.

 

“You are up early considering the night you had.” said a sly voice. “I was in the Special Forces Loki, being up early was a requirement no matter when you went to sleep or what you went through.” Sabrina said without turning around. Loki walked up to Sabrina and stood beside her then leaned back against the counter. “I had JARVIS do another neural scan this morning, it’s not the same as last night…not as active.” Sabrina said as she put the bacon on a plate. “I also compared the energy scan from last night and when you found me…you were right…my powers are growing.” she turned off the stove and turned to Loki. “The question is why…why now of all times.” she said.

 

“My Mo-…Frigga came to me last night, she sensed your power as well. I asked her to see if the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, could see anything…like your origins. A mortal should not have such power.” he said. “So, you think I’m not a mortal but from another realm?” Sabrina asked. “It is a possibility.” he replied. “No.” she said putting the eggs on a plate and brought them to the table. “No?” Loki said confused. “No…I’m not from another realm…my parents wouldn’t lie to me about something like that.” she said going in the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and milk. “Oooh…you have no idea what parents will lie to their children about.” Loki said, Sabrina pulled away just in time before he slammed the fridge closed. Sabrina looked up at Loki, “They will lie through their teeth…and only when you find out the truth do they tell you the whole story…they say it is for your own good…but it was only for their personal gain.” Loki said sternly.

 

Sabrina sighed and tried to walk around him but he blocked her, “You cannot tell me you do not believe that your parents did not lie to you.” he said. “Unlike you Loki, I trusted my parents…and if they were still alive…my trust wouldn’t falter.” Sabrina stated. “But what if they did lie to you?” he asked. “Then I would listen to what they had to say and why they did it…I wouldn’t hold it against them like you do to Odin and Frigga.” she said.

 

Sabrina pushed past him and set the drinks on the table then put the food on the table. Loki took in a breath to say something but she stopped him, “I’m done talking about that matter. We’ll tell them what happened after Natasha and I get back.” she said. “Talk to us about what?” Tony said walking in the room. “Nothing Stark.” Sabrina said. “Something smells good.” Clint said as he entered the room, Steve, Bruce and Thor following behind him.

 

“So, you guys finally decided to wake up.” Sabrina said putting on a smile. “Well who wouldn’t when there’s a delicious meal waiting.” Clint asked sitting down and filling his plate. “You really didn’t have to.” Steve said. “It’s the least I could do considering what you all did for me yesterday.” Sabrina said pouring him some coffee, she glanced at Loki who was staring at her blankly.

 

Sabrina sighed internally and walked up to him, “Listen I’m sorry, just considering what I’ve been through…I’ve just got a lot of stuff dumped on me in one night.” Sabrina whispered, Loki nodded. “Understandable.” he said. “So, I’m forgiven?” she asked, Loki smiled. “Yes.” Sabrina smiled back. “Mmmm, this is good.” Clint said with a mouthful of eggs, Sabrina looked at him and giggled when he smiled looking like a chipmunk. “Brother Clint is correct, this is delightful.” Thor said before shoving a large fork full of eggs into his mouth. “Glad I made half a carton of eggs the way you guys eat.” Sabrina said. “You have no idea.” Loki said before going to the table and getting himself a plate.

 

Sabrina grabbed the utensils she used and put them in the sink then turned on the hot water, Steve took his plate and put it in the sink. “Can I help?” he said smiling. “Steve, you really don’t have to.” Sabrina said looking up at him. “It’s usually my job.” he replied. “I thought your job was saving damsels in distress.” she said smiling, Steve chuckled. “I’ll wash you dry.” Sabrina said. “I can live with that.” he replied.  


 

“How’s your back?” Bruce asked bringing his plate, Sabrina glanced at Loki. “It’s fine.” she replied handing Steve a washed pan. “Can I check it? To see how it’s healing I mean.” he asked, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Yeah just…let me finish this?” she asked, Bruce smiled and nodded. “Thanks.” she said. “How did you sleep?” Clint asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Well enough.” she replied handing Steve another washed dish, when their fingers touched they looked at each other; Loki glared at them before twirling his fork on his plate. Clint brought the rest of the dishes to the sink, “That was really good.” he said, Sabrina pulled her hand away and looked at Clint. “Thanks…you learn to cook when you can’t get takeout.” she said smiling. Steve and Sabrina finished the dishes and put everything away, “Thanks for helping.” Sabrina said closing the cabinet. “No problem.” Steve replied. “Oh, before I forget.” Sabrina grabbed Steve’s hand and brought him to the couch, when she let go of his hand Steve missed the feel of her soft skin, she grabbed his shirt. “Here.” she said holding it out to him. Steve shook his head, “You can keep it.” he said smiling. “You sure?” she asked, Steve nodded. “Interesting welcome gift then.” she said smiling, Steve chuckled.

 

“Hey.” came a female voice from the elevator, turning around Sabrina saw Natasha. “Clothes look good on you.” Natasha said, Sabrina looked at the outfit Natasha gave her. “Thanks.” Sabrina replied. “Tony give me your credit card.” Natasha held out her hand to Tony who pouted. “Why?” Tony asked reluctantly grabbing his wallet and fishing out a credit card. “Because I’m taking Sabrina out, she can’t go back to her apartment to get clothes…Hydra might still be looking for her.” Natasha replied taking the card from Tony. “Do you need someone to keep an eye out?” Steve asked with a concerned look on his face. Sabrina smiled up at him, “I’ll be able to sense them Steve.” Sabrina grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. “We’ll be fine.” Sabrina let go of his hand and walked with Natasha into the elevator. “We’ll be back in an hour or so.” Natasha said hitting the ground floor button; Sabrina glanced at Loki before the doors closed.                                                         

 

                                                                                                                              ~~~~~

 

“I don’t know how you do it, all that testosterone floating around.” Sabrina said setting down the bags beside a table in front of a coffee shop. “I don’t either, I think they just know I can kick their ass.” Natasha replied. “What kinda coffee do you want?” she asked. “Umm, just plain with French vanilla creamer and lots of sugar.” Sabrina replied sitting down in the chair. “Ok, be right back.” Natasha said before walking into the shop. Sabrina looked around the busy street, people walking with phones to their ears and briefcases in their hands. In the distance she noticed a shop, it was the barbershop. Sabrina stood up to see over the people, 2 men emerged from the store; suddenly Sabrina got bumped into, she turned and saw a small boy holding his moms hand with his left and an ice cream cone with the right with the ice cream on the sidewalk. “Sweetheart watch where you’re going.” the woman said. “I’m so sorry.” she apologized. “It’s fine.” Sabrina said before kneeling down. “Looks like you made a mess, huh?” Sabrina wiped up the ice cream with a few napkins, the boy had small tears sun down his face. “Hey, don’t cry.” Sabrina said wiping his tears. “I-it was my favorite ice cream.” he said. “Chocolate’s my favorite too.” Sabrina said smiling. “Really?” he sniffled. “Mmhmm. Here give me this…” she took the cone from him, “and you take this, and get some more ice cream.” she put a dollar in his hand. “Oh, you don’t need to do that.” his mother said. “I know.” Sabrina said standing. “But I want to.” The woman smiled, “What do you say to the nice lady?” she asked looking down at her son. “Thank you!” he said happily. “You’re welcome.” Sabrina said smiling. His mom began to lead him off, “Bye.” he called waving, Sabrina waved back.

 

In the crowd of people, she saw the 2 men who came from her store get closer, one of them looked in her direction; Sabrina turned only to see Loki in front of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, “Did you see them?” he asked against her forehead. “Yes.” she whispered. “They are getting closer.” he said. “If we move they will see us.” Sabrina looked up at him, “What do we do?” she asked. “Do you trust me?” he asked looked down at her. “I’ve already told you, it won’t b-“ she was cut off by Loki pressing his lips against hers. Sabrina closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, Loki cupped her cheek holding her closer.

 

The 2 men walked by turning their heads to avoid looking at, what they thought, the couple kissing passionately.

 

Even though they passed Loki kept his lips pressed firmly against hers, her lips were just as soft as he thought they would be. Slowly he pulled away from her lips but kept their faces close together; they panted softly from the lack of air. “What’d you do that for?” Sabrina asked softly locking her eyes with his. Loki chuckled softly, “Have you not heard that kissing makes others uncomfortable?” he said with a small smirk. “How’d you know they were here?” she asked. “I can sense trouble…just like you.” Sabrina pulled away from Loki slowly still looking him in the eyes. “I shall see you back at the tower.” he said smiling before he walked away.

 

“Sabrina?” Natasha said coming up behind her with coffee in each hand. Sabrina looked at her then looked in the direction Loki went. “Sorry.” Sabrina said sitting down and taking the coffee offered, Natasha sat down in the seat across from her. “What’s wrong?” Natasha asked. Sabrina looked at Natasha, “Hydra agents were in my shop.” Sabrina nodded in the direction of the shop. “They almost saw me but…” Sabrina looked down at her coffee. “But?” Natasha asked. “Loki appeared behind me then…kissed me.” Sabrina finished. “He what?” Natasha asked shocked. “It saved me from being taken again.” Sabrina said quickly. Natasha looked around, “We need to get back to the tower, there might be more agents.” she said standing and grabbing a few bags. “I agree.” Sabrina said picking up the rest of the bags and followed Natasha back to the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina and Natasha put the bags in Sabrina’s room and started unpacking, “I can finish this Natasha.” Sabrina said hanging up a jacket. “Ok, I’ll be with the guys they probably already had lunch but I’m sure they would leave us some.” Natasha replied handing you one more shirt before leaving. “JARVIS?” Sabrina called. “Yes?” he replied. “You can access security cameras, right?” she asked as she kept putting her new clothes away. “What would you like me to access?” he asked. “My shop.” she replied. “One moment.”  


 

Sabrina finished hanging everything up and threw away the tags, “It seems the cameras were destroyed I cannot access any feed.” JARVIS said. “What about earlier?” she asked sitting on the bed. “I have some feed shortly before the feed is lost.” he replied. “Show me.” she said.

 

An image showed on the opposite wall _..._

 

 

_A click was heard and 2 men in black suits entered the shop. “Search the back.” one of them said, the other went to the door that led to the storage and broke the door down. “Nothing.” he called from the room. “There has to be something.” the first one said. The other man opened drawer from behind the counter and searched through them. “I found a phone number.” the one searching said holding out a business card. “The Avengers are no doubt housing her. At least we know where they both are, the matter now is how do we get them.” the first one said. He looked around before noticing the camera, “Take care of this.” he said pointing to it. The second man came up to it and put his hand on it before the feed ended abruptly._

 

 

Sabrina sighed and held her face in her hands. “Are you alright Sabrina?” JARVIS asked. “Yeah, just a lot to have dumped on you. First it was peaceful then this.” she said. “We will do everything we can to protect you Sabrina.” he said. “Thanks JARVIS. Where are the others?” she said. “In the dining room.” he replied. “Thanks.” she said before leaving her room.                                                      

 

                                                                                                                      ~~~~~

 

“Are you sure we can trust her, I mean she can read minds.” Tony said stretching out on the couch. “I’m sure if she did work for HYDRA she would be gone by now.” Steve said crossing his arms across his chest leaning back against the wall. “Yeah, and she doesn’t seem to be the type to be HYDRA.” Clint said. “And when she saw the HYDRA agents today she was scared.” Natasha added. “Wait HYDRA tracked her?” Steve asked. “Not exactly, they were in her shop a few blocks away.” Natasha replied. “I still don’t know.” Tony said. “If I worked for HYDRA, you would all be dead.” Sabrina said walking in the room, Tony looked at her curiously. “I can hear Stark I have ears.” she said. “I don’t read minds unless I have permission from the person I want to read.” Sabrina glanced at Loki. “I respect privacy, unlike some people.” she looked at Tony. “The only exception is if I feel threatened, which isn’t often, and when I need to communicate if I can’t say it out loud like at the compound where you found me.”

 

“I knew I should’ve gone with you.” Steve said. “I sensed them before they got close Steve, I only lost focus when a little boy bumped into me.” Sabrina said. “When I looked back up they were getting closer, I was about to run when I ran into…” Sabrina paused. “Ran into who?” Clint asked. “Me.” Loki said. “And how’d you know where she was?” Natasha asked. “I can sense her energy just like she can sense mine.” he replied. “How’d you avoid getting taken?” Tony asked. Sabrina looked around nervously, “I kissed her.” Loki said a little too proudly; Steve tensed a little. “What?” Loki asked when everyone looked at him. “Why’d you kiss her?” Clint asked. “I heard it makes others uncomfortable so I gave it a try and apparently it worked did it not?” Loki said looking at Sabrina.

 

“I had JARVIS check the security cameras in my shop.” Sabrina said quickly changing the subject. “They know I’m here, and they found out where Loki was when you found me.” Sabrina went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. “They’re going to plan something,” she grabbed a bottle of water then shut the fridge. “And you’ll all be in danger…and I don’t want that.” she opened the water and took a sip. “What do you suggest we do?” Thor asked. “Yeah, if they get you and Loki then they’ll have even more power.” Clint said. “I’m going to leave.” Sabrina said. “I’m afraid that’s not an option.” Fury said coming from the elevator. “And why not? I don’t want anyone getting hurt over me.” Sabrina stated. “Even if you did leave Loki is still here so they still might attack.” Natasha said. “Do not blame me for any of this.” Loki said sternly. “You think I asked for this to happen?” Sabrina said, small tears welling up. “Do you think I asked to have my powers discovered? After you attacked New York I hid myself away from all of it so no one else would get hurt.” She exclaimed. “No one else?” Clint asked.

 

Sabrina looked down, “My partners, we were evacuating a building when 5 chitauri came through the windows firing at anything that moved and…let me just show you.” she looked up at everyone. “How can you show us?” Natasha asked. “Just, relax your minds.” Sabrina replied, everyone seemed to relax, even Tony who let his head fall onto the back of the couch, and waited for something to happen.

 

An image appeared in everyone’s mind…

 

 

_“Keep your heads down, go into the subway you will be safe there.” Sabrina yelled ushering one civilian at a time. “Sabrina there are-“ a shot rang through the air and a dull thud. “Sam!” Sabrina called; a pool of blood began to pool around his head. Glass shattered as 5 chitauri came through the broken windows. “Get down!” Sabrina yelled, the civilians ducked behind desks as the chitauri began firing. Sabrina and another man began to fire at them and the chitauri did the same, blasts whizzed through the air; a few bullets hit the chitauri shooting a few down. A loud groan was heard behind Sabrina, looking behind her, a man fell to the floor clutching his stomach. “Charlie!” Sabrina exclaimed. “Ahh!” Sabrina screamed as she got shot in the left shoulder. Lifting her gun, she fired and fired at the chitauri shooting them down._

 

_When they were all on the ground she looked at the civilians, “Go!” she yelled before running the Charlie clutching her shoulder. The civilians scrambled out the door, Sabrina knelt down beside him. “Hold on Charlie.” she panted. “L-looks like another s-scar huh?” he stuttered, blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. “What’s one more?” Sabrina chuckled through tears. “Just keep pressure on it.” Sabrina said pressing on the wound in his stomach. Behind Sabrina a nearly dead chitauri aimed his gun at her, “Sabrina!” Charlie yelled he pushed her aside and shot the chitauri dead; Sabrina crawled back to Charlie. “Nngh…I-I don’t think I can make it this time.” he sputtered as more blood came out his mouth. “Oh, come on, you’ve been through worse. Remember Syria, you got shot in the lung…but you pulled through…and you’re going to this time.” Sabrina sniffled. “I-I don’t think so Sabrina.” he coughed more blood. “I’ve always liked you.” he smiled. “I know…how could I not notice your flirting.” Sabrina said. “T-that obvious?” he panted smiling, he looked at the ceiling coughing heavily. “No no no Charlie, stay with me.” Sabrina cried before his chest stopped rising. “C-Charlie?” Sabrina stuttered._

_“Captain!” came another man’s voice; Sabrina kept her eyes on Charlie. “We need to go, there are more coming.” the man said lifting Sabrina away from Charlie and out of the building._

 

 

Everyone blinked then looked around at each other before looking at Sabrina, tears streamed down her eyes and her hair was a dark blue again. “I quit after that…I couldn’t stand the death of the ones close to me…and I couldn’t put Sarah in danger like that.” Sabrina said wiping her tears away. Natasha went over to Sabrina and put her hands on her shoulders, “You have us now to protect you and her Sabrina. We’ll do everything we can to keep HYDRA away.” she said. Sabrina nodded, Natasha noticed Sabrina’s face becoming pale. “Sabrina?” she said. “I-I don’t feel so well.” Sabrina said softly before her knees buckled, Natasha lowered her down slowly so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

 

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked walking towards her. “It must be her use of power.” Loki said. “Her energy is not used to being active yet, her body needs to get used to it. With the amount of energy, she has used, at the compound, last night, and now.” Clint looked at Loki, “Last night?” he asked. “Thor, put her on the couch.” Natasha said. Thor walked over and gently lifted Sabrina from the ground and carried her to the couch and sat her down. “Wait.” Bruce said. “What?” Thor asked. “Her back.” he said walking over to the couch.

 

Natasha slowly took the cardigan off Sabrina then lifted the tank top, “Where are the cuts?” she said touching the smooth skin of her back. “Healed.” Loki said. “Her energy increased and healed her completely.” Bruce looked at Loki, “But how was her energy brought out?” he asked. “She had high stress levels due to her nightmare last night.” JARVIS said, Natasha put the tank top back down and gave the cardigan to Sabrina who put it back on. An image showed on the TV of Sabrina thrashing around while objects in the room shook violently. “It could’ve been worse if Loki hadn’t woken me up.” Sabrina said softly. “You’ve been awfully quiet Stark.” she said looking at him. “I surprisingly am at a loss for words.” he said standing. “Sometimes no words are needed.” Sabrina said looking up at him. “I know you don’t trust me just yet, but I swear that I’m not Hydra. You can have all the codes to the files you want. All I want is for each of you to trust me.” Sabrina said looking at everyone. “And for all of you to be safe…and with me here you’re not.”

 

“You can’t leave Sabrina.” Fury said. “You never told me why.” Sabrina replied. “Because Hydra is everywhere.” he said. “And your powers are too unstable at the present time.” Loki said. Sabrina sighed, “I still don’t understand why they chose now of all times.” she said. “Maybe they gave up on looking for Reindeer Games since he was brought back to Asgard for his sentence.” Tony said. “Must you keep calling me names Stark?” Loki asked crossing his arms, Sabrina smiled.

 

“Wait, Fury why are you here?” Steve asked. “The Council called, they know about Sabrina. They want her quarantined.” he replied. “What?” Sabrina exclaimed standing, she became dizzy and sat back down. “Quarantined?” Thor asked. “Basically, put me in a cage.” Sabrina said. “Why do they want Lady Sabrina in a cage?” Thor asked. “Only until her energy is contained and under control.” Fury said. “And how do you suppose we do that? Now that they’re growing it’s going to be hard to contain.” Sabrina replied. “You’ll need to be trained.” Fury looked at Loki.

 

“I’m sure she can use the training room.” Steve said. “Yeah, we can monitor her from there too and keep track of her energy.” Clint agreed. “That’s what I said and they agreed, but you just can’t leave the tower.” Fury said. “Can I still call my sister?” Sabrina asked. “The calls will be monitored but yes.” Fury replied. “Fine.” Sabrina said. “Looks like you and Reindeer Games are going to get close.” Tony said, everyone groaned making Sabrina smile.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ugh!” Sabrina grunted as she hit the floor of the training room. Loki looked down at Sabrina with his arms crossed over his chest, “’Tis 7 times I have knocked you down.” Sabrina sat up and looked up at Loki with an aggravated look, “It’s been 2 years since I was on the force Loki, and it’s not like I practice this kinda stuff on a daily basis.” she said standing. “And you know how to use your powers better than I know how to use mine.” Loki sighed, “Try again.” he said walking to the other side of the mat. Sabrina got into a fighting stance and watched Loki carefully. Sabrina threw a punch at Loki only to be blocked, she kicked at his feet nearly sweeping him off his feet but Loki moved out of the way before she could. As she threw another punch Loki spun around and let her stumble, Loki began to summon an energy ball and aimed at her, Sabrina turned and tried to make a shield but she was knocked to the ground again. “Fuck.” Sabrina grumbled. “You are not focusing your energy.” he said annoyed that he has spent 2 hours trying to train her with little to no progress. “I’m trying my best Loki!” she growled standing back up. Sabrina went to a bench and sat down grabbing a bottle of water. “What are you doing?” he asked walking to her. “What does it look like, I’m taking a break.” she replied. “We do not have time for that.” he said. “Really?! We’ve been at this for 2 hours straight and I’m exhausted and tired of you knocking me on my ass repeatedly.” she said annoyed. “’Tis not my fault you cannot defend yourself.” he retorted. “What’s going on?” said a new voice.

 

Loki and Sabrina looked at the door to the training room and saw Natasha, Clint, and Steve at the door. “Nothing, we’re fine.” Sabrina said drinking some water. “You look exhausted.” Clint said as they walked over to Loki and Sabrina. “I am, we’ve been at this for 2 hours with no break and he keeps kicking my ass.” Sabrina replied. “’Tis not my fault that you cannot defend yourself against such simple moves.” Loki said crossing his arms. Sabrina growled before standing and walking out of the room.

 

It had already been a week and Sabrina wasn’t making much progress on keeping her powers in check or using them. She skipped dinner that night instead staying in her room and practicing using her powers to levitate small objects. “Sabrina?” someone knocked on the door. “It’s Nat.” Sabrina got up and opened the door, “What’s up?” Sabrina said letting Natasha in. “Not much,” she replied sitting on the bed next to Sabrina. “How are you holding up” Sabrina groaned and fell back on the bed, “I hate this.” she replied. “I can’t stand this, being cooped up in here and having to spend hours with Loki to try to control my powers.” Natasha nodded, “I know what you mean.”

 

Sabrina sat up and put her head in her hands, “I need a night out.” she mumbled. “You know you can’t leave the tower.” Natasha said. “I know.” Sabrina said. “Can you do me a favor?” she asked. “Sure.” Natasha replied. “Help me sneak out tonight.” Sabrina said. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.” Natasha replied. “Oh, come on, just let me have…3 hours outside.” Sabrina begged. “There’s a club that I always go to and I’m tight with the owner, so if anything happens security can take care of it…please Nat.”

 

Natasha thought for a minute before nodding, “Alright, but only 3 hours otherwise you’ll hear it from Fury.” she said. “Thank you thank you thank you!” Sabrina said happily hugging Natasha. Natasha hugged her back, “Around 12 everyone, with the exception of Tony sometimes, is asleep but he’ll be in the lab if he is awake so I’ll be here around 12:05 to sneak you out.” Natasha said. “Alright I’ll be ready by then.” Sabrina said with a big smile on her face.

 

                                                                                                                        ~~~~~

 

Around 11:45 Sabrina showered and got ready for her night out, she put on a tight red dress that reached mid-thigh and some makeup with a dark red lipstick to match her dress. At 12:05 Natasha knocked on the door, Sabrina grabbed her black heels and answered the door. “Wow, you look great.” Natasha whispered. “Thanks, now let’s go before we get caught.” Sabrina said silently closing her door.

 

They made their way to the ground floor and Natasha opened the door for Sabrina as she put on her heels. “Remember, 3 hours.” Natasha reminded Sabrina as she went out the door. “Ok, thanks Nat.” Sabrina said smiling as she walked down the street.

 

In his room, Loki looked out his window and saw a woman in a red dress leaving the tower, he smirked when he recognized Sabrina’s figure. “Let us see what you are up to.” he said.

 

                                                                                                                          ~~~~~

 

“Hey Sabrina!” the security man, Robert, said when he saw her approach. “Hey Robert.” Sabrina said giving him a small hug. “Long time no see.” he said. “Yeah, I’ve been busy.” she said. “Is it busy?” she asked. “Usual for a Saturday night.” he replied opening the door, the sound of chatter and music flooded from the open doors. “Thanks.” she said before walking through the doors.

 

Sabrina headed to the bar where a smiling bartender stood. “Sabrina.” she said excitedly. “Hey Elizabeth.” Sabrina said sitting on a bar stool. “It’s been so long.” Elizabeth said. “Definitely, I’m in need of a drink.” Sabrina said. “Usual martini?” Elizabeth asked. “Oh yeah, that would be great.” Sabrina replied. “Coming right up.” Elizabeth said before she began preparing Sabrina’s drink.

 

Sabrina looked to the stage and saw someone singing in a microphone and she smiled widely, “Is it karaoke night?” Sabrina asked when Elizabeth came back with a martini. “Yeah, Josh made every night karaoke night a few days ago, they’ve been terrible so far.” Elizabeth said with a smile, Sabrina took a large drink of her martini. “Why don’t you go up there?” Elizabeth asked with a wink. “Just like old times.” Sabrina smiled. “I guess I could.” she said finishing her martini before heading to the stage.

 

Sabrina waited at the side of the stage by the karaoke machine waiting for the drunken guy on stage to finish singing. When he was done he stumbled off the stage handing Sabrina the microphone before heading back to his group of drunken friends who cheered. Sabrina scrolled through the songs til she saw a song that she sung often and clicked it. She went on the stage and people cheered as they recognized her. “Hey guys, I might be a little rusty.” she said smiling. “You’re never rusty!” someone in the crowd shouted, Sabrina smiled.

 

The song Toxic by Britney Spears began to play and people cheered again.

 

 

_Baby, can’t you see_

_I’m calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It’s dangerous_

_I’m fallin’_

_There’s no escape_

_I can’t wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You’re dangerous_

_I’m lovin’ it_

_Too high_

_Can’t come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning ‘round and ‘round_

_Do you feel me now_

 

She walked to the front of the stage swaying her hips, men whistled making her smile.

 

 

_With a taste of your lips_

_I’m on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I’m addicted to you_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic_

 

 

Sabrina walked around the stage moving her hips to the music as she sang.

 

 

_It’s getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly_

_It’s taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can’t come down_

_It’s in the air_

_And it’s all around_

_Can you feel me now_

 

 

Sabrina saw a man come in with black hair wearing a leather jacket and jeans, he looked at the stage and smiled showing his white teeth; Sabrina smiled back recognizing Loki.

 

 

_With a taste of your lips_

_I’m on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I’m addicted to you_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 

 

Sabrina bit her lip as she began to run her hands along her body sensually never taking her eyes off of Loki who stared at her the entire time.

 

 

_Taste of your lips I’m on a ride_

 

 

She unpinned her hair and shook her head letting it flow freely around her.

 

 

_You’re toxic I’m slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

 

 

She winked at Loki as the song ended, people shouted and cheered for Sabrina. “Thanks guys!” she said before heading off the stage and went back to the bar.

 

“I knew you still had it in you.” Elizabeth said smiling setting another martini down. “Oh man, I forget what a rush it is.” Sabrina said sitting on the stool. “Don’t look now, but there’s a hot guy coming this way.” Elizabeth whispered. Sabrina smiled, “Black hair?” she asked, Elizabeth nodded. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Elizabeth said before going to another customer.

 

“So,” Loki leaned against the bar beside Sabrina, “this is what you mortals do for fun?” he asked. “Why did you follow me Loki?” Sabrina asked looking at him. “A beautiful woman like you should not be going out on her own, especially when she was told not to leave the tower.” Loki replied. “Oh, for goodness sake Loki, I’m tired of being cooped up in there and tired of training with you…no offense.” Sabrina said taking a sip of her drink. “None taken, I know I am not exactly the most…pleasant person to be around considering no one cares for my company.” he said. “And I wonder why.” Sabrina said sarcastically, Loki smirked at her.

 

As a new song came on people at the bar went to the dance floor, Sabrina listened and heard  _Boyfriend_ playing. “Excuse me, I’m gonna go have fun like I planned to.” Sabrina said taking a big gulp of her drink before going to the dance floor.

 

She began to move her hips around to the music running her hands through her hair, Loki watched her hips move side to side. A guy came up behind her and asked her something, Loki clenched his jaw when he saw him touch her. When Sabrina pushed his arm away but he kept advancing Loki went to her and put his hand around her waist. “Is there a problem?” Loki asked the man, the man held his hands up and backed away making Loki smirk. “Thanks for that.” Sabrina said softly. “Mortal men do not know when a lady is not interested.” he said looking down at her.

 

Sabrina bit her lip and stood on her toes pecking his cheek before turning and grinding against Loki who took a deep breath. “W-what are you doing?” he asked. “I’m dancing with you.” she said. She reached back taking his hands and brought them to her hips as she swayed them side to side. Loki gripped her hips tightly and moved them harder back against him, he put his head next to hers. “Someone’s getting excited.” Sabrina said biting her lip, she reached back and squeezed his crotch making Loki shudder. “You are playing with fire Sabrina.” Loki moaned softly, Sabrina chuckled and put her head back against him, “I like playing with fire.” she said. Loki looked at her exposed neck and licked his lips before he began nibbling her skin, Sabrina moaned softly in his ear.

 

Sabrina didn’t care what she was doing, she was there to have fun and she wasn’t going to miss that opportunity. Loki ran his hand down her thigh squeezing the soft flesh, Sabrina brought her hand back and held the back of Loki’s neck holding him closer as he kissed up and down her neck. Unable to resist any more Loki grabbed Sabrina’s chin and made her face him before firmly pressing his lips against hers, Sabrina gasped as their lips met in the hard kiss. Loki tugged her bottom lips as he pulled away; he looked at Sabrina and saw her eyes gazing into his.

 

Sabrina looked to the bar and saw Elizabeth waving at her to go over there, Sabrina creased her brow, “Something’s wrong.” she said before going to the bar with Loki on her heel. “Robert came in here and said that 2 guys in suits were looking for you.” Elizabeth said, Sabrina looked at Loki. “What’s going on Sabrina?” Elizabeth asked with concern. “It’s nothing to worry about, just some creepy guys who tried to hook up with me the other day.” Sabrina replied. “How could they possibly find me?” she whispered looking at Loki. “They must have followed you here.” he replied. “No, I didn’t sense them on my way here…damnit.” Sabrina bit her lip in concentration and looked at the entrance. “Hey Elizabeth can we sneak out the back?” Sabrina asked looking at her. “Yeah, come on.” Elizabeth nodded, she let Sabrina and Loki behind the bar and through an ‘Employee’s Only’ door. “Thanks.” Sabrina said giving Elizabeth a quick hug. “Be careful.” Elizabeth called as Sabrina and Loki began to walk down the alley to the street.

 

When they reached the edge of the alley Sabrina peeked around the corner, she quickly backed away. “Shit, they’re coming and this is the only way out of the alley.” she whispered. Loki pushed Sabrina against the brick wall, “Loki, what the fuck are you doing?” Loki put his hand over her mouth, “Trust me.” he said. Sabrina’s body began to tingle, she looked at Loki and saw his appearance changing, his black hair became blonde and his eyes brown.

 

“Do not resist me.” he said before pulling his hand away, before she could reply Loki pressed his lips against hers firmly and lifted her left leg around his waist. When Sabrina saw 2 men in suits come into view behind Loki’s head she quickly shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Loki pulling him closer, Loki moaned and pushed his tongue in her mouth.

 

 

_Kids these days_

 

 

Sabrina heard in her head, sneaking a peek she saw the men disappear from view. Slowly she pulled away from Loki’s lips panting softly. “I don’t know whether to thank you or slap you.” Sabrina said. “I believe either would suffice.” he said with a small smirk. “You’re impossible, you know that?” she said looking around to see no sign of the 2 men. “I don’t see them but I know they’re still here.” Sabrina said with a sigh. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist, “Just to keep up the illusion of course.” he said before leaving the alley and heading to the tower. Sabrina looked around before putting her head on Loki’s shoulder and her hand on his chest like lovers would.

 

“Not a word of this to anyone.” Sabrina said, Loki smiled. “I would not dream of it.” he said. “You’re enjoying this too much.” she said looking up at him. “Perhaps.” he chuckled before kissing her head. “So much for my night out.” she mumbled. “If you improve on your training, I could help you sneak out again.” Loki offered. Sabrina stopped and looked at him confused, “Why would you do that for me?” she asked. Loki shrugged, “I suppose to motivate you.” he stood close to her, “Your powers are getting stronger every day and if you do not learn how to keep it at bay, bad things will happen.” he said in a low voice. “I know.” she said looking at the ground. Loki lifted her chin, “You doubt yourself too much.” he said. “Let’s just get back to the tower.” Sabrina said before she started walking again leaving Loki where they were. Loki looked at her and could see some of him in her, the loneliness and feeling out of place because you’re different.  _“I also think that you are falling for her.”_ Frigga’s voice echoed in his head, Loki sighed and ran his hand through his hair before following Sabrina back to the tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, old songs probably not a good choice but they are both kinda seductive so that's why I used them
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far, leave a comment below and let me know what you thing so far!


End file.
